Ash and Yellow 2
by WitChan
Summary: Ash and Yellow continued on have fun inside Viridian Forest


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Ash, Yellow, and Pikachu are heading back to the forest so Ash and Yellow can have sex with each other again. Just minutes ago, the three went inside Ash's house after checking on Yellow's. Both loved the other's house. But anyway, the trainers and Pikachu went inside the forest, getting excited.

"Take my clothes off first, then I'll do yours," Yellow said.

"Okay, my pretty," Ash said, touching Yellow's shirt to remove it. After removing it, he took care of her yellow bra, exposing her breasts. Touching one of her nipples, Ash said, "Nice."

"Glad you like them, Ash," Yellow said.

Now focusing on Yellow's pants, he removed them before doing the panties. Licking his lips, he caressed through her cunt, guiding his other hand to her ass and rubbed it.

"Nice cunt you have, Yellow," Ash said.

"Why thank you," Yellow said.

After taking care of her shoes and socks, Ash laid on the ground, spreading his legs and he said, "Your turn, Yellow."

First, she did his shoes and socks, then his pants and underwear to expose his erected cock. After that, she did his shirt. "Such a beautiful body you have, Ash."

"Thanks, sweetie," Ash said.

After moving down to his dick, she wrapped her hand on it, putting two of her fingers from the other hand together to play with his ass. Speaking of which, she plunged her fingers inside it, then she mouthed his cock before thrusting his ass in and out. With that, she began stroking his cock, looking at Ash with those cute yellow eyes of hers.

"Yellow. That feels so good," Ash moaned, enjoying the younger trainer's stroking. Moving his hand towards Yellow's hair, he rubbed it.

Ending her stroking while continuing to thrust his ass, Yellow asked, "Want me to go deeper?"

"Yes, baby," Ash said.

Resuming her stroking, Yellow went deeper as she thrust his ass faster. This time, she closed her eyes, moaning with Ash. "I love this so much," Ash said, closing his eyes too.

Yellow's saliva dripped out of her mouth as her stroking advanced, touching Ash's pubes and balls. Speaking of Ash's balls, Yellow cupped it for a squeeze. Ash knew it was going but he loved it. Plus, it made Yellow's stroking better along with the thrusting.

"Please squeeze them hard until I cum," Ash begged.

Doing as told, she squeezed his balls as hard as she can, giving Ash so much pain. But this is what he wanted, so it's not a big deal. More strokes later, Ash finally reached his climax, smearing Yellow's wet mouth with his love-goo.

"There we go..." Ash said.

Letting go of Ash's balls, ass, and cock, Yellow tasted his sperm around her mouth before swallowing it, enjoying its taste. "Now that's what I called a tasty, nutritious snack. Time to eat my cunt out," Yellow said.

"Then spread those cute legs of yours. I'm hungry," Ash said and Yellow giggled.

Laying on the ground, she spread her legs as Ash went closer her cunt. Sticking his tongue deep inside her cunt, Ash licked it hard as he touched her clit, teasing it as he moved his finger around it in circles. Those weren't the only two things he did as two of his fingers took a visit inside Yellow's anus. Like Yellow did to his minutes ago, he thrust it in and out.

"That's right, baby. Use your tongue more," Yellow said.

Gripping her own breast, she moved it in circles as she pinched her nipple from the other breast. Ash, and Pikachu, liked what she was doing to herself.

Ending the circling on her clit, Ash used two fingers to pinch it and Yellow gasped. She didn't expect Ash to do that but she wasn't angry at him either.

"That hurt, but keep going," Yellow said.

Now the male trainer licked Yellow's cunt faster, suddenly closing his eyes before Yellow did hers. "Please make me cum," Yellow said. She repeated herself as Ash's licking advanced, wanting him to release the love juices out of her cunt again.

He finally did after a few minutes and he let go of Yellow, watching her trying to calm down as he tasted her love juices. After calming down, Yellow got up and suggested, "Wanna go to the movies before coming back here?"

"Sure, Yellow," Ash accepted, grabbing his clothes to put them back on.

"Are you a fan of horror films, Ash?" Yellow said, putting her clothes back on.

"Yes," Ash replied.

"Good. Before we met here, I was planning on seeing a horror film later on," Yellow said.

"Ah," Ash said.

* * *

At the movies, Ash, Yellow, and Pikachu are watching a horror film which depicted Graphic Violent Images, Strong Language, and Gore. They used an adult to buy tickets to see the movie because they were under eighteen. Yellow did it before. As for Ash, this was his first time.

Anyway, the couple jumped together, touching each other's hands. What they just saw on the screen was a guy getting his body dismembered in a gruesome way. It wasn't the only gruesome scene they saw, though.

"Shit, that was scary," Ash said.

"I agree, man," Yellow agreed. "Let's hold each other's hands."

"Good idea, Yellow," Ash said, holding Yellow's hand with his. Then, they jumped again, seeing another victim's head ripped off by the antagonist.

A few hours later, Ash and Yellow, and Pikachu, ran out of the movie theatre as if the monster from the film they saw was chasing them.

"I'm not seeing that movie again! That shit was scary as hell!" Ash said.

"I'm with you, man! That was the scariest shit I've ever seen in my life!" Yellow said.

* * *

Back in Viridian Forest, Ash and Yellow removed their clothes to see each other's naked bodies again, going fast. After that, Yellow laid on the floor, spreading her legs as Ash joined her. As Ash pushed his cock inside her cunt, Yellow wrapped her legs around Ash's back before putting her hands behind his neck.

After thrusting his cock in and out, Yellow moaned. "Oh, yes," Yellow said, enjoying each thrust from Ash's cock.

"Your cunt feels so good, baby," Ash said, loving the sounds her cunt was making. His breathing, and Yellow's, grew heavier as Ash continued his thrusting, but that didn't bother them yet. The constant moaning and grunting didn't matter because they were the only two humans here.

After a few minutes of Ash's thrusting, the trainers reached their climax at the same time. With that, Ash ending his thrusting, facing Yellow.

A minute later, Ash said, "I love you, Yellow."

"I love you too, Ash," Yellow said, touching his cheek.

After their words, the two touched each other's lips, briefly meeting each other's tongues for a french-kiss.

The End


End file.
